Segata Sanshiro
Segata Sanshiro is the strongest man on earth. History When he was younger he trained hard to become the hero of the world and Sega. Battling Chuck Norris Chuck Norris was jealous of Segata's fame and decided to kill him. Chuck challenged him to a fight. They fought and almost destroyed the world. But in the end, Segata made an army of clones that fired Chuck off into space, Fighting his clone Nintendo made a clone of him to make him look bad. They called the clone Nintendoa Tanshiro. He carried out multiple crimes and Segata was blamed for it. But Nintendo revealed that it was their doing while Segata was in prison. The police let him out and he fought Nintendoa Tanshiro in a field and threw him away into the ground. The force of the throw made him explode. But Nintendo had already launched a missile to the Sega HQ Segata stopped it and blasted it into space. He re-entered earth's orbit and fell on top of a resurrected Screamer! Screamer's return This took place right after he stopped the missile. Screamer's screams weakened the hero, but he would not give up. He fought and threw Screamer around destroying buildings. After a long battle and 1000's of buildings destroyed, Segata summoned his clone army and grew to giant size to fight Screamer. Segata had an advantage since he was 10 meters taller than Screamer. But Screamer still had the upper hand because of his screams. Screamer tackled Segata to the ground and beat him. His clone army, who had finally decided to do something to help started climbing onto Screamer and beating him. He was knocked unconscious by the clones, and Segata threw him into the Nintendo HQ which made him explode. Stopping the Zombie Outbreak of 2005 A Zombie outbreak had occurred in Japan in 2005. Segata was the hero of Japan so he decided to stop it. He beat the shit out of the zombies. And they didn't die. He soon realized that decapitation kills them and kicked their heads off. He was cornered by the fiercest group of zombies. And killed. But Predator65 came in and resurrected him with technology I guess. Together they killed the zombies and Segata apparently trained Predator65 in combat when he was younger. And he became immortal since he was resurrected. Fighting Super Mario 3 Super Mario Bros 3 was revealed to be a demon by the AVGN and killed by The Nerd and Super Mecha Death Christ. BUT HE CAME BACK! And he fought Segata. He almost killed Segata but Chuck Norris arrived and teamed up with his old foe to defeat it. Their combined powers managed to destroy him and end his terror once and for all. The Kawaii Disease Outbreak The Feared Kawaii Disease had come back to Japan. But it was more than a disease. It was sentient. It started unleashing creatures called Slimes onto the world. They started infecting people until Segata Sanshiro came to save the day! He started killing the slimes and soon all of them were dead. He contacted Predator65 to develop a cure. Predator65 developed it and caused the disease to die. The Great Dragon Overlord The Great Dragon Overlord was meming his way across the town instead of playing Sega games. He was murdered by Segata Sanshiro. Killing CokeMan When CokeMan was trying to destroy Pepsi and rid the world of other drinks Segata Sanshiro came to save the day he fought CokeMan and although he fought well CokeMan overpowered him. But Pepsiman came to the rescue. Together they fought and killed CokeMan by firing the Pepsi Gun at him which made him explode like an Ultraman villain. To celebrate he and Segata drank Pepsi together on top of the roof the fought CokeMan on. They swore to protect the world together. Abilities * Clone army: He can summon an unlimited number of his clones * Size change: He can grow to any size * Immortality: After being resurrected by Predator65 he became immortal * Super Strength: Segata is the strongest human ever. He can literally break titanium * Explosive Throw: He can throw his opponents into the ground and make them explode. Done only with Screamer and Nintendoa Tanshiro * Super Jump: He can jump up to 156 meters high * Super Punch: His fists get covered in blue flames and when punched the target can be sent 50 miles away and into space Trivia * This is probably my favorite page on this wiki * He is also a part-time baseball player, soccer coach and ice skater * The dragon section was written cuz i was bored = Category:Humans Category:OP Category:Universe 65 Category:Good Guys